jimromefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Stewart
Jason Michael Stewart (also known as J-Stew or Mr. Automatic) is an American actor and was the call screener for The Jim Rome Show from 1999 until March 2013. He was born in Falls Church, Virginia (just outside Washington D.C.) on October 16th, 1972. Stewart has appeared in the TV films Call Me: The Rise and Fall of Heidi Fleiss, Murder at the Presidio, and the ABC sitcom According to Jim. He just finished shooting his next TV movie role. He plays a polygraph tester in the upcoming Lifetime Network mini-series 'Chasing the Devil' about the Green River Killer. Stewart is a graduate of Cal State Fullerton. Stewart is the subject of a song by 3 Day Weekend entitled "Mr. Automatic (Friggin' Jay Stewart). Stewart is often referred to as "Weigh Stew" a play on his unhealthy figure. 1995 Smackoff Stewart's most infamous call was in the inaugural Smack-Off when he was known as Jason in Fullerton. During the call, he frequently called the other callers "weaklings" and counted his subjects with "First of all, Second of all, Third of all ..." This was also the call that contained the infamous warning against crossing the "thin line of blasphemy." At the time, Rome didn't know what that meant and still doesn't. Stewart was inevitably run, and his call is considered one of the worst Smack-Off calls of all time. 2013, 2014, and 2018 Smackoff In 2013, after he left the show, Rome announced that Stewart was eligible to participate in the 2013 Smackoff, provided he call in under his identity as "Jason in Fullerton". Stewart promptly RSVPed for the event that day, saying he had the winning formula for the Smackoff as former call screener. However, he finished 8th in the 2013 Smackoff. He returned to the Smackoff the following year and claimed to be making his call from a taxi cab in New York City, but did not place that year. Stewart returned to the Smackoff in 2018, but got run for too many inside jokes, including a Carl in Rosemead reset. XR4TI Crew In response to a soundbite featuring Allen Iverson's mother and her entourage (or "crew") defending her son after the latest of his many run-ins with the law, Rome decided he also needed a "crew." Hence, the XR4TI Crew was created. During a show, while the crew was in the studio with him, they would yell out what Rome just said before them. When Rome was going through the guests for next day's show, Stewart yelled out the famous "Don't forget Maak Moda!", referring to then-Oakland Athletics pitcher, Mark Mulder. Another memorable moment came when Rome was listing his sponsors of the show. When he brought up Extra gum, Stewart yelled out "Chew It!" which brought the show to a halt for a few seconds because Rome was laughing too much. Show Contributor Stewart gained fame when he became the show contributor. He became a subject of the show itself, mostly about how he drove a DX, or how many moles he had on his face. A caller, who said he went to college with Stewart, said he caught Stewart watching porn with "nine other dudes in his dorm room." That subject has become a running joke on the show, and e-mailers still occasionally attach that reference as a "signature" at the end of sarcastic e-mails. Stewart's greatest moment in the show came when the amateur band 3-Day Weekend sent the show a tape called "Mr. Automatic (Jay "Friggin" Stew.)"http://www.jimrome.com/archives/06032005/article/artilce_6.html The song became a huge hit on the show and still is played on the show. http://www.myspace.com/threedw